


Just Desserts

by FruitFrakker



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Humiliation, blueberry inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 01:03:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21045746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruitFrakker/pseuds/FruitFrakker
Summary: Mami learns the hard way not to trust treats from strange cats. Blueberry TF one-shot, pretty dark with bad end.





	Just Desserts

_A place for everything, and everything in its place._

Mami ruminated on this mantra as she sliced a strawberry sponge cake into precise thirds, handing a slice each to Madoka and Sayaka, both gathered eagerly around her coffee table to hear great tales of justice and daring-do. Yes, this was her place, wasn't it? She was the Protector of Mitakihara after all; the awe and affection her underclassmen heaped upon her was all well deserved. To be recognized for once for her struggle against the witches filled her with a sense of pride. Not to mention her more developed feminine beauty... She ran her hand against the supple thigh flesh below her golden pleated skirt as the other lifted her tea cup past her full bosom, amply outlined by her magical girl dress. That was likely to inspire some amount of envy among her charges, which Mami had to admit was somewhat satisfying.

And yet... there was something more, wasn't there? As she pressed the cup to her pert lips, her hazel eyes took another glance at the friends gathered before her. _Friends_. That was it, that was the feeling that that had been gnawing at her; a sense of camaraderie she hadn't felt in years. Certainly Kyubey was a capable companion, but his alien demeanor made him difficult to connect with. But here, watching her classmates delight in her company, was what she had been missing. _This _was the real reason she'd been fighting, wasn't it?

"Mmmm, this is wonderful, Mami!" Madoka exclaimed as she finished swallowing, licking the whipped cream from her lips. She took another forkful from the plate, but a glob of strawberry syrup fell off onto her beige school uniform. "O-oh my..." She stuttered in embarrassment, grabbing at a napkin to clean it off before it stained.

Sayaka- giggled, placing a hand on Madoka's shoulder. "That's _so _you, Madoka," she teased. "You gotta treat Mami's delicious pastries with a little more respect~."

Mami chuckled lightly, running her hand through one of her ornate ringlets and across a golden roach containing an amber jewel--her Soul Gem, the source of all her Magical Girl power. "Now, now," Mami cooed, placing her cup back on the table. "A little treat is nothing to get worked up over. After all, I can simply make more if you wish."

"Man, you're so awesome Mami," Sayaka gushed earnestly. "How 'bout you make it with blueberries next time?"

_Blueberries..._

_"Mama, Mama, gimme the blueberries!"_

_"Wait until we're home, sweetie."_

_"But I want blueberries _NOW_!"_

"Mami? You alright?" Sayaka asked.

Mami blinked, suddenly realizing she had spaced out; the hand grasping the tea cup was trembling. "I-I... It's nothing, really," she said with a flustered face, placing her cup on the table with her still shaky hand. "Just a random invasive thought..."

"Jeesh..." Sayaka groaned, leaning against her wrist as she slumped over the table. "If you don't like blueberries ya coulda just said so..."

"Actually, I used to like them quite a bit..." Mami replied softly, as if speaking to herself. She stared at her reflection in her tea, running a hand down the side of her brown corset. She belonged in these clothes... right?

"Used to?" Madoka asked curiously, but before there was any chance to respond, Kyubey--Mami's faithful companion--scampered up to the table by Mami's side.

"Good day to you," The rabbit-cat 'said' telepathically, its face frozen in a permanent smirk. "Hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Not at all," Mami said, somewhat relieved by the break in the awkward conversation. She affectionately rubbed his head between his ears, causing him to nuzzle her leg in kind. "Is something the matter?"

"Nothing is wrong, no," he said, tilting his head. "However, there is something I've been working on I wish to show you."

Mami looked at the fluffy creature curiously as she lifted the tea up again. "Is that so." She sipped at her tea, slightly fussing with her brown beret with her free hand. "Well, I am sure we are all interested in what you have to present."

"Heck, if it's got anything to do with fighting those Witch things I'm all ears," Sayaka said with a smirk, folding her arms beneath her chest.

"Hmm, you could say it involves witch hunting..." Kyubey said, seemingly in thought. "Here, let me show you."

The red ring on his back glowed, emitting sparkles of light as a tinfoil-wrapped piece of candy emerged. Mami plucked it between her fingers, eyeing it incredulously as she pulled it into the palm of her fingerless glove. "Candy?" She asked, rolling it around her palm. " This... isn't just a sweet, I presume?"

Kyubey eagerly shook his head. "Oh no, this is far more interesting than that. Do you think I would waste your time with a simple treat? A candy merely proved to be the easiest form of ingestion. What this is," He said with a gleam in his eyes. " Is a condensed solution that will exponentially expand your magical potential."

Mami glanced back at the candy, rolling it around her palm a bit more. "My... magical potential..." She murmured to herself. She wasn't a weak magical girl, far from it. But... more power was always welcome, right? Thinking back, there had been a few times she'd brushed with death, used a little too much magic here and there. She ran her free hand over the amber gem affixed to a broach in her hair; she could feel the blobs of discoloration in the gem ebb and flow, manifestations of her stress not even she could hide. She needed the extra strength, especially with Madoka and Sayaka now under her care. She... she couldn't let them down.

Sayaka grinned mischievously as she eyed the candy herself. "Saaaaay Kyubey, once I become a magical girl, you wouldn't mind givin' me a piece of my own, would ya?"

"That would be unnecessary," Kyubey replied. "Once Mami consumes the solution, Mitakihara will no longer require another magical girl."

Mami's eyes went wide, quickly shifting her gaze to the creature. "N-no longer, what? You mean... is it really that powerful?" It was hard for Mami to process exactly what she was feeling. Kyubey continued without any recognition of her anxiety.

"Indeed; the increase in magical ability will more than suffice for this city."

"Oh," Mami's eyes drifted to the floor, her fingers clutching at the piece of hard candy as if it were a prayer bead. "So... I'd be alone again..." she let the words accidentally slip out. "Oh, I uh mean-"

"You won't be alone," Madoka spoke up, her eyes glowing with a sudden sense of determination. "Even if we don't become Magical Girls, we won't abandon you Mami. I promise."

"Yeah, what kind of friends would we be if we just left you in the lurch?" Sayaka chimed in. She was smiling, but there was a hint of genuine concern in her eyes as well.

Mami bit her lip, her eyes watering slightly. "Th-thanks, friends..." She said, rubbing her eye slightly. "It.. means a lot to me... I..." she gulped, feeling her heart beat against the confines of her bodice. "I think I'll do it then..." She said, beginning to pull open the wrapper-

"I would stop if I were you." A monotone voice called out from the balcony. Mami craned her head around, ringlets bouncing about, to view the voice and scowled. 

"Homura Akemi," Mami said venomously at the mysterious Magical Girl intruding on her apartment, apparently materializing out of nothing.

"What do you want," Sayaka similarly hissed, glaring at the unwanted guest. "Come to try to kill poor Kyubey again?" Homura sighed, tilting her head as she ran her fingers through her elegant raven hair, her purple eyes gazing at Mami's hands.

"I'm here to warn you," she said simply. "This has happened several times before. Nothing good can come of eating that candy."

Sayaka pouted. "Eeeeh what do _you _know, murderer?" She said coolly. "You're probably just trying to trick Mami, so you can take over her territory! You don't deserve to be-"

"It's okay, Sayaka," Mami said, holding out her hand as she began to stand up. "I can handle this." She walked over closer to Homura in a confident stride, her creamy thighs swaying with each step. "You can be whatever Magical Girl you want, Miss Akemi," Mami said, undoing the wrapper. "But leave me and my friends alone. I _will_ protect them, no matter what."

"You have no idea what you're doing," Homura said, frustration bleeding through her neutral demeanor. "You're making a mistake."

"I know what I'm doing," Mami said simply, popping the piece of candy into her mouth with newfound confidence. "I'm protecting my friends.. mmm..."

"Yeah, you show her, Mami!" Sayaka shouted, pumping her fist. Homura sighed again, brushing her hair as she made her way to sit by Madoka. "Now, how does it taste?"

Mami spun around to look at her friends, rolling the candy around in her cheek. "It's... fruity," she said, lapping against it vigorously with her tongue. "It's like...it's so... familiar..." Her eyes widened.

_She was in the backseat of a car, a head shorter and on the other side of puberty. They were returning from the grocery store, her family was; her mom was in the front seat holding the treat she desired. She wanted it now. She wouldn't take no for an answer. She whined and shouted and kicked the back of her dad's seat when-_

__Tears dripped down Mami's cheek as the memory struck her like a freight train. "Oh god, why," she stuttered, now all too aware of the tart flavor now in her mouth. "W-why did it have to be blueberry?" And why did it still taste so good, dammit?

"It must've been related to the most emotionally resonant event in your life," Kyubey replied, swishing his tail about. "That's how the candy manifests its ability with each magical girl."

Sayaka, taken aback by Mami's sudden loss of composure, grimaced at the creature. "Y-you knew something like this would happen? Don't you see that she's in pain?"

"My understanding is that most humans consider sacrifice in order obtain power as a fair cost," Kyubey stated. "Though since I cannot experience the sensation of pain, I won't pretend I'm an expert on the matter."

"Besides," Homura said with a resigned sigh. "It's too late to do anything to stop the process now..." She eyed the Soul Gem in Mami's broach as its amber color began to become dirtied by blotches of ink and prismatic fractals. Mami felt a shiver wash over he body, a cool tingling sensation. She held her hands to her prodigious chest as she felt her heart thump louder and louder.

"Why..why did I..." Tears dripped down her cheek as the memories could no longer be avoided, but her painful reverie was interrupted by a loud hum and bright light emanating from the top of Mami's head. The swirling colors of the broach finally took on predominantly blue hues, shining brightly, then with a screech it began to reshape itself; breaking free of its casing and widening to the point it lost its egg-shaped appearance, becoming a perfect sphere. This process made Mami nearly keel over in pain, clutching at her gut through her brown corset. It felt as if her insides had been yanked out of her skin.

"What have you done to Mami!?" Madoka shouted, nearly in tears herself. "Why are you making her suffer?!"

"I can't really imagine a scenario where transforming a Soul Gem's essence _isn't _painful." Kyubey said, cleaning one of his legs. "Fortunately, the hard part has already succeeded. The metamorphosis of the conduit is a far simpler process."

"Conduit..?" Madoka asked, at a loss for what Kyubey could possibly mean. By this point the pain inside Mami had subsided into a slow, rhythmic throbbing that felt almost... pleasant? Like waves breaking on a beach, only... more and more... like a rising tide... she felt pressure in her body, like indigestion except it pressed against all her clothing; an unpleasant tightness that slowly but surely ratcheted up. Unpleasant yet... exciting? Would this... is this how she would make amends? The tightness rose up to her blouse, and then-

"M-Mami, your boo-breasts!" Sayaka shouted, a scarlet blush on her face as she pointed to Mami's chest. Mami didn't need the prompting--Her hands flew to her bosom after feeling it surge forward, each tit tightly outlined by the white fabric that left little to the imagination. Flesh peeked through gaps between the golden ties, and the peaks of her nipples were clearly visible. More surprisingly, they appeared blue.

"Y-your legs too!" Madoka added, looking at her thighs right below the brown trim of Mami's skirt. Blue was running down her leg, an unstoppable march that turned the creamy complexion of her thighs and calves into a rich, deep cerulean. Blue tendrils also crawled up her collar bone to her neck, while more spread down her arms, only peeking out in the gap between her detached sleeves before reemerging at her fingertips. Mami continued to suck on the candy as her entire face turned blue, in a state of both fear and... resignation? She clutched her hand against her breast, feeling quite clearly the fabric rise against her fingertips, the flesh beneath chafing against it as it pushed outward. Once a sign of Mami's 'maturity', her bosom was now an absurd caricature of itself and only growing bigger. And there was an inkling within Mami that, somehow, she deserved it.

Sayaka, done simply gawking, stormed over to the now blue and increasingly voluptuous magical girl, grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her. "Snap out of it Mami! That candy's blowing you up like a balloon! You need to spit it out!" Mami was only dimly aware of the anxious girl standing in-front of her, absorbed as she was in the metamorphosis of her body. Fingertips casually brushed her thigh through her skirt, feeling the skin rub awkwardly against it and her panties as the pressure in her hips continued build.

"It can't be helped," Homura said, shaking her head. "The damage has already been done. She's just a power source for the Incubators now..."

Sayaka craned her head, staring at Homura with an incredulous scowl. "What are you even talking about?!" It was then that she felt something wet and sticky run down her beige uniform. Sayaka recoiled, grabbing at the purple stain on her dress, before it dawned on her what it was. Steady streams of dark purple fluid were   
leaking from Mami's breasts, staining the blouse, making her nipples even more visible, and running down her creaking corset, all the way to her skirt. Mami cupped one of the teats as if in a trance, shivering at the touch as liquid pooled against her fingertips. She raised the fingers to her matching purple lips and lapped at it. 

"B-blueberry juice..." she murmured. "I'm... filling with blueberry juice..."

"Close, but not exactly," Kyubey corrected, waltzing up to rub against Mami's ankle as juice began beading down her slightly thicker leg. "It's actually liquefied despair."

Mami peered down at the cat creature, leaning a bit further than usual thanks to her enlarged bosom. She gripped at her stomach through her corset, which creaked and groaned as the pressure within her demanded release. "Liquefied... Despair?" Mami grunted, her free hand rubbing her hip as it began to distend.

"Oh it's quite simple really, let me demonstrate!" The mauve ring on Kyubey's back glowed a bright pink. Suddenly the juice that coated the skin and clothes of the girls evaporated into an inky miasma, swirling through through the air before being siphoned into the ever-grinning creature. Mami bit her lip as she felt the stream from her breast became a dark vapor as well, almost as if it were sucking it out of her. She grabbed her oversized rack in renewed discomfort, blue flesh now clearly bulging from the gaps in the golden ties, which themselves barely seemed to remain fastened in place. The shining stopped after a few seconds, and Kyubey returned to licking his paws. "Yes, this is an even more efficient source of energy than regular Witches."

Sayaka grabbed the little monster by the neck. "What the hell are you even talking about?! W-what does this have anything to do with Witches?"

"Because Mami is a Witch now," Homura deadpanned, taking this all in with resigned apathy. "Of a sort."

Mami's stomach gurgled again, the fabric of the corset now really pinching her midsection. Her stockings began to subtly stretch as juice and pulp began to widen her calves. "I'm... a Witch..?" Mami said, the words barely registering with her.

Sayaka shook the space cat again. "That's... that can't be true!" Her face was a mixture of anger and fear. "Mami is a hero of justice! There's no way she can be a Witch!"

"Really," Kyubey said, tilting his head. "You shouldn't be so surprised. Witches are just the final form of Magical Girls after all; I merely altered and expedited the process. You can ask Homura if you don't believe me, she seems to have a decent understanding of how this works."

Sayaka went wide-eyed at the explanation. "You... you did...." Her eyes then shot to Homura. "Y-you knew this would happen! Why didn't you do more!?"

Homura merely looked away, brushing her raven hair dismissively. "What I do never improves Mami's fate. She always becomes a blueberry Witch. Always."

"B-but..." The devastated Sayaka tried to make sense of all the new information, trying to not gawk at her Hero's absurd form; the blue flesh of her ass cheeks clearly visible as they tugged at what was now just a mini-skirt. "If she.... _is _a Witch, where's her Lab-"

At that moment the groaning of Mami's corset gave way to the crackle of splintering sinews. She went to grip at her midsection but quickly recoiled as one of the belts snapped free, lashing her wrist. Another popped and then, blue flesh already peaking through the gaps in the fabric, the entire corset burst into ribbons, spread out across the room. Except... soon it wasn't her room any more. As Mami tried to get a handle on the billowing blue flesh overflowing her skirt, she felt a wetness in her crotch, and then suddenly something drawing out of her, the inky miasma manifest before, soon pressing out of her breasts again as well. The other girls inched backward as the tendrils filled the room in an intricate web, and soon the features of the room were obscured, as if peering through rippling water before vanishing completely.

'Mami's Apartment' was now a highway, flanked on either side somehow by Parisian cafes and bakeries, with nothing else to be seen beyond them but a golden-tinged sky with segments of road twisting and turning off into oblivion. Before them was a car-wreck still smoldering, smashed into what had once been a street stall, fruit spilled all over and around the accident. Empty clothes, a woman's and man's, lay on the street, covered in blueberries.

"N-no..." Mami shuffled her thick legs backward, the juicy flab of her liberated lovehandles and belly--not to mention her tremendous ass which had rendered her skirt a mere ring around her waist--jiggling every which way with each step. Her teats were painfully strained against her resilient blouse, though here and there the stained blue fabric had torn to show the flesh beneath, and the clasps holding her blouse together did not seem long for this world. But it was her stomach that attracted her immediate attention now; without the confines of the corset it jutted out nearly a foot now, blocking her view of her feet. She clutched at it, hooking her index finger into her navel and feeling her flesh rise against it, indenting against her arm. Another arm reached around--clumsily as it had thickened itself from the juice-- to feel at her back, first finding her rising rear, and then discovering that the small of her back had disappeared; it was now a curve that bulged outwards. Her body was now pulling at her blouse from all directions. "I... I didn't mean for this to happen..." Mami cried softly, biting her lip as her eyes watered.

"Wh-where are we?" Sayaka stuttered as her senses were assaulted by the surreal hellscape before her. Madoka nervously clutched at Sayaka's side, wanting for all the world to help Mami but feeling completely helpless to do anything. Homura for her part seemed to ignore Mami--she'd seen this all before after all-- her eyes instead darting between the frightened Madoka and the wretched alien, his pitiless gaze admiring his handiwork now bloating and awkwardly stumbling before him.

"This is Mami's labyrinth." Kyubey's tail swished back and forth. "Apparently they're manifestations of emotional episodes from their previous existence, but it's never been of much interest of us to investigate further."

Sayaka's brow furrowed into a grimace of anger. "So she really is a Witch, huh? How could you do this to her?! She was a friend of Justice!"

"Kyubey did this to her the moment she contracted," Homura interjected. "This is the fate of all magical girls..."

"To tell the truth..." Kyubey scratched his ear with his hind leg. "She's not _exactly _a witch. Her Soul Gem has been modified in a way to release untold energy, by changing its nature to that of a lower lifeform. But such a traumatic modification will quickly lead to corruption. It just so works out that there's always a bit more magical energy than despair. You could say Mami has become the ultimate battery of emotional energy!"

Sayaka gritted her teeth. "You... monster..."

"Of course," he continued. "Despite maintaining the body, more or less, of a magical girl, she does have many of the trappings of Witches as well. Such as... ah," he said, tilting his head towards the market stall Mami had nearly backed herself up against. "Well, see for yourselves."

Mami continued shuffling backwards, feeling her thighs begin to rip at her ornate socks and the flesh of her arms billow out of the gaps caused by her detached sleeves, when suddenly she heard a stirring in the market stall behind her. She craned her head--feeling even her golden bow dig painfully into her barely contained chest--to see... well she didn't know what to make of it at first. It was like a squiggly drawing of a Parisian baker, about six inches tall, peering its head out of a basket on a stall. Except.. its 'head' was actually a blueberry, topped all the same with a puffy chef's hat. "Mistress wants berries, yes?" The 2D being squeaked.

"What... I..." Before Mami could reply, the creature had leaped from the basket, grabbing at one of her golden ringlets and yanking it down like a ribbon. Mami nearly toppled over then and there, her juice moving internally throwing her off balance, but manage to steady herself against the stall. She huffed, trying to grab at the nuisance, but found her arms to be rapidly losing their utility, the detached sleeves beginning to splinter as her forelimbs began to grow conical. Having waddled around in a circle--her calves now painfully constrained by her boots-- her eyes fixated what else was in the stall. Blueberries... succulent, tart, garden-fresh blueberries... her mouth watered at the prospect of-

"We help you eat blueberries, yes?" Another squiggle being suddenly appeared on the stall, its head a tomato with pigtails. It reached up and grabbed at her other ringlet, yanking her bloated face closer to the stall, the scent of berries filling her nostrils. Mami grunted, grabbing at the front of the stall to prevent from falling over. An accidental heave of her breasts finally did her blouse in, the fabric disintegrating as the clasps flew every which way, her tits now free to bounce about and leak juice down her front, her swollen teats uncomfortably stiff against the unnaturally cool air.

"No..." she moaned, groaning as she tried to lift herself up, her belly now wedged against the stall. "I... I don't want..."

But now there was another pair, and then another, and then a dozen more, clambering over the counter to grab at her hands and loosen her grip. "We help! We help! You belong here!" they exclaimed as Mami, despite her efforts, could feel her footing slipping, her legs growing increasingly rigid as they filled with berry flesh. Out of the corner of her eye, Mami was horrified to see scores more surge out of the bakery itself, rounding the stall to grab at her her legs and feet. "We make you comfortable!" one shouted, working with another to pull a ruined boot off her swollen calve. "We make you happy!"

"Wh-what are they..." Madoka looked on with a mixture of horror and fascination.

"Familiars." Homura fussed with another lock of hair. "You've seen them before. They tend to their master's desires, whether she's consciously aware of it or not."

Mami clung onto the stand for dear life, the stress finally ripping her detached sleeves to shreds. She knew if she let go, if she fell over, it was likely she would never stand on her legs again. It was basically inevitable though; she could feel herself slink lower and lower as the familiars tugged at her from both directions, before finally, without even realizing it, her navel was pressed firmly against the cold ground, her stomach releasing a sickly gurgle as it conformed against the pavement. This sent a shiver up Mami's spine, and before she'd realized it she'd let go of the counter as was rolling forward, her head nearly smacking into the back of fruits, stopped only by her bosom slamming into the counter first, jets of dark, inky juice splattering over her happy servants. Mami moaned in frustration, wiggling her limbs to try to... just do _something _to get her back on her feet, but it was useless. Her legs may as well no longer exist--with the last boot helpfully pulled off, they'd been reduced to wedge-like mounds, clad in the tattered remains of her socks. Her arms weren't much better--thick, juicy sausages with dainty hands at the end, though now even her fingerless gloves felt tight against her wrists. Besides the socks and gloves, all Mami had left on was her once flowing skirt, now little more than a pleated sash stretched across her rotund torso, and a pair of blacklace panties stretched beyond all recognition. All of it was covered in juice, leaking from whatever orifice it could work its way out of, some dissolving into vespers of despair which Kyubey eagerly consumed, all the while her innards churned and pulsated with the flow and creation of juice. Trapped in place like a turtle on its back, the dazed Mami could do nothing but stare at the expectant 'faces' of her familiars, and the fruit they had prepared for her.

"We feed you berries, no?" Mami couldn't so much as moan before one had scooped up a bunch, clutching them to its chest, before hoping up onto her breast--an extra spurt of juice shooting out from her teat--and clambering up to her face, pushing one of the berries up to her lips. Mami grunted as she tried to turn her head away but she couldn't twist more than a few degrees before her puffy violet cheeks were brushing against what once was her shoulder blade; she could feel her chin dig into her collar bone as she felt even her neck plumpen with juice and pulp. She could no longer even see her useless hands, futilely flapping and wiggling as the arms they were attached to bellowed out into useless mounds. Mami didn't have the clear view her mortified onlookers did, but she could feel--much more intimately than the others--the signs of her human physique dissolve under the ceaseless metamorphosis. Belly, sides, back; there was little distinction between them anymore as her torso grew more perfectly round, her skirt creaking around her equator much the same way her corset had minutes before. Mami let out a futile whimper, almost drowned out by her own internals churnings and external gushings. There was no denying this, no coming back from this.

The baker familar tilted its head, dropping its berries at the top of Mami's bosom. One hand went to tug at Mami's juice-stained drill hair to get her attention, while the other pleadingly pressed a berry against her lip. "We feed you berries, yes? This what you want, yes?"

"What... I want..." Her eyes darted over to the familiar, barely able to see it past her bloated cheek. What... did she want? To be a hero? To protect her friends? She was useless at all that, particularly now of course, but even before... what good had anything she'd ever done really been? She chose to live, but she'd never wanted to deal with the guilt, the pain, the loneliness. Couldn't she... just let it all go?

_A place for everything, and everything in its place_. A bit of juice dribbled out of her mouth, a sign of her intense fullness, and yet... an invitation to be filled even more. "F-feed me..." she muttered weakly, flapping her hands in a display of submission as she opened her mouth. 

The baker bolted upright at his mistress's permission. "We feed! We feed!" He shoved the first berry into her mouth, which Mami hesitantly yet dutifully chomped on, and her eyes widened. That rich tart flavor, with the right touch of sweetness. Had the candy before tasted this good? Had she been that absorbed in self-pity to ignore this wonderful flavor. She immodestly moaned, a new spurt of juice splashing out of her genitals. Another spurt, a growth spurt, hit her body as well, and her skirt finally gave up the ghost along with her panties, leaving the former magical girl completely exposed. But she was too enthralled, too thoroughly far gone, to care at this point.

"M-more...More-" Her moans were quieted by another berry being shoved in her face, then another, and another. A bucket brigade of familiars now carried berries straight from the stand to her mouth, and Mami couldn't be happier with the continuous flow, chomping madly at each new piece of fruit as if her life depended on it. Her body creaked and moaned as she spread out further, the hints of her limbs completely disappearing, her head raising higher and higher from the cart as she grew even thicker, requiring more familiars to appear out of the woodwork to join the chain, to ensure their mistress's happiness, even as the climb up her bosom grew steeper and steeper, the weight of her juice-laden tits causing the stand to buckle.

"Th-that does it!" Sayaka screamed, eyeing the gremlins with seething resentment. "Even if she is a witch, I won't let you treat Mami as if she were your pet! I'll-" 

Homura stood in the blue haired girl's way, raising her Beretta M92 to threaten her. "You won't be getting any closer. This is the fate that Mami chose for herself, the familiars only act in accordance to that fact."

"Y-you can't be serious! She couldn't have wanted _this! _It isn't fair!"

"I'm not saying it's fair," Homura said simply. "But I know for a fact that if you interfere there'll be an even worse fate." An eye darted to Madoka. "And I cannot let that happen."

Sayaka flinched, clearly unnerved by Homura's steely resolve. Their standoff was broken by the now downright scandalous moans of Mami, ravenously devouring handfuls of fruit shoved into her mouth, juices squiring all over her face, hair, breasts, her familiars, the stand; whether it was from the fruit she was eating or her body, Mami was spraying like a fire hydrant. But the flow out could never match the amount magically produced within, and bigger Mami grew, her body squeaking in its own juices as she grew out across the street, her backside nearly to the opposite curve. She continue to rise further off the ground, the back of her head pressing against the roof of the stand, knocking her beret off. And still her breasts were wedged on the stand continuing to grow in weight, until the poor, creaking market stall collapsed into splinters. Lacking support, Mami rolled forward, tossing her familiars off her beside those that clung dearly to her hair, and crushed whatever berries had survived the stall's destruction.

Mami, still in a stupor from the taste of the last handful of fruits she chewed in her mouth, took a few wobbles before realizing what had happened. Her eyes widened and darted about--her head now locked into place by a divot of flesh that surrounded it--looking for any sign of fruit or a familiar to retrieve it. Juice flowed out of the corner of her mouth, pooling in her head divot. "I..I need fruit. Gimme more fruit!"

"You've become quite the greedy witch, haven't you Mami?" Kyubey cooed, strolling up to the colossal fruit before making a great leap up onto her bosom. "Or battery, rather. I must admit, this experiment has succeeded beyond my farthest imagination! I never suspected a single specimen could become so powerful.

Mami twisted her head the little bit it could, her fat cheek squeaking against the juice-covered sides of the divot, to look Kyubey in the eyes pleadingly. "Kyubey... please, you have to feed me... I... I need it!"

Kyubey rolled onto his back. "Unfortunately, my experiment wasn't _so _successful that your shell could just continue growing forever. It needs to be juiced periodically to avoid rupturing. And your soul gem is useless to us without the conduit."

"Shell... juiced... rupture...?" Mami groaned, the words barely meaning anything to her as her insides growled and fizzed, the pressure of the streams leaking out of her intensifying.

"It's a fairly simple operation. I'm sure your familiars would be happy to help."

She grunted, coughing up an extra bit of blueberry pulp as she did, her face twisting as much as it could into a scowl. "I don't... care about any of that... I want more food **now!**" Mami's shout shook her entire body, and now the gurgles and rumbles of innards was joined by a sickly squeaking, stretch marks beginning to form on her skin. If she had any sense about her, Mami would find this intense, turgid fullness to be excruciating. But she'd tasted that fruit again, and suddenly everything; her loneliness, her guilty, her own mockery of a body, none of it now mattered.

Kyubey shook his head. "You are quite insistent," he got to his feet, hopping off of the fruit. "If familiars only acted on surface level desires of their Witches, this experiment might indeed end in failure. Fortunately, familiars are slightly more clever than that. They wouldn't let their master explode, not before they become Witches themselves at least."

Sure enough, the familiars that scattered from Mami's tumble had returned, now in greater numbers as scores poured out of the shops surrounding the giant immobile fruit. Here and there among the mass were some three or more times the size of the others, also distinguished by motionless smiles seemingly drawn across their faces. The other squiggly creatures made way as these 'tall' familiars approached their master, sizing her up. Only able to hear the patter of many footsteps approaching then stopping, Mami release a frustrated moan. "A-aren't you here to... to serve me?"

The taller ones cackled, 'hands'--the tips of their chickenscratch arms-- on their hips as they surrounded their berry mistress. In unison, they stepped forward, raising their hands and began to sing:

_"Mistress Mami, you must understand;_  
We live to serve your precious demand.  
To fill you up as much as can be,  
You silly useless blueberry."

Their hands reached up to press against her juice-soaked berry flesh, the force much stronger than one would expect from such little creature. In lock step precision, one side pushed while the other guided, and suddenly the fruit lurched forward, spinning around its axis. What little Mami could see from behind the walls of the divot and her puffed cheeks became a dizzying blur--the street becoming storefronts becoming sky becoming store fronts becoming streets again--all the while the juice and pulp violently sloshed about inside her, juice squirting out every which way, as her ringlets frantically twirled about her head. Mami could do little more than moan in frustration.

_"But though we live to make you big,_  
To feed you like a fatted pig,  
We would all feel just the worst  
If we allowed our fruit to burst."

__Mami picked up speed, a slick pool of evaporating juices left in her wake. Dozens of the smaller familiars, breaking away from the larger procession, leaped on top of the berry, some jogging in place as if logrolling while other bounced on her like a trampoline, a geyser of juice shooting out every time one landed on her breast. All the while the larger familiars kept the berry on track as it wound its way down the curving street.

"W-wait, where they taking her?!" Sayaka shouted, breaking into a sprint to keep up with the tumbling fruit. Madoka reflexively reached out her hand as her friend took off, quivering slightly as Sayaka sped away, when her hand was clutched softly by Homura.

"We'll see this through, Madoka," Homura said resolutely. "You need to see Mami's fate to the end; a similar fate await all who accept Kyubey's 'gifts'." Madoka peered up at her nervously, but finally nodded. Whatever was happening with Mami, she had no intention of leaving her in the middle of it.

As the girls, and their furry 'companion', chased after the fruit they could see the street before them suddenly terminate into t-intersection. "A-are they crazy?! At this speed they'll squash her like an ant!" As if to undermine Sayaka's words, the facade of the shop directly infront of them swung open like a dollhouse diorama. Mami effortlessly rolled inside, most of her momentum being arrested as she went up in an inclined ramp.

_ "Now listen Mami, is you please,_  
your juicy body needs a squeeze.  
A press or two will do the job  
Then fruit will once more fill your gob!"

None of this really registered with Mami, still constantly moaning in a mixture of discomfort and wanton gluttony. Her elegant ringlets--between being tugged on by the familiars and slapped against the sides of the divots--had all but come undone, not that Mami could even see them past her softball-sized cheeks. Within her the creaking and groaning grew louder still, finding less and less give as it pushed outward. As Mami was pushed up and onto the counter, her friends came hustling into the store. The store was... well it wasn't exactly clear. It had the look and atmosphere of a Parisian bakery, but the shelves on the sides seemed to be filled with nothing but fruit. In the center, something caught Sayaka's eye.

"W-what is that?" Sayaka pointed at a giant steel mechanism that lay in-front of Mami on the raised counter she was now trundling across. At it's base there was a steel square lattice dozens of feet wide, with columns at every corner, each with a set of grooves carved up. At the top of the columns was a square brick of steel, with dulled pyramidal knob arrayed in staggered rows on the bottom. Several winches and gears seemed to surround the box, with some familiars already working their way over to them.

Kyubey sighed. "You really must have everything explained for you, don't you. It's a juicer, though it may be better to think of it as Mami's new home. I think she'll rather like it here, her familiars seem very attentive." The remaining familiars on Mami leaped off as she rolled onto the lattice, cooing as her blue flesh touched the cold metal. The grate curved down slightly towards the middle, so the fruit lost momentum before rolling the other away, eventually coming to a stop dead center.

"Please... I need... I need to eat..." Mami panted, on the verge of tears, even as visible stretch marks crisscrossed her skin.

_ "And eat you will, you greedy witch,_  
_ If you are juiced without a hitch._  
_ Although it may turn you to paste..._  
_ My, oh my, would THAT be a waste!"_

"P-paste?!" Madoka stuttered, but the familiars had already hit a switch releasing the breaks on weight, picking up sped as it descended several dozen feet before impacting the fruit, significantly deforming its shape like silly putty squeezed between two hands. Mami screamed in a mixture of pain and lust, juice gushing from every opening, coming too fast for the lattice as some overflowed onto the floor. Madoka looked on in horror as a large strip of juicy flesh bulged out from the side between the lattice and the weight, producing terrible rubbery squeaks. "Th-they're going to pop her!"

"I wouldn't worry about that," Kyubey licked his paw. "This is literally what Mami's familiars exist for. They may seem harsh, but it's really just their way of showing their affection for their master."

Sure enough, with familiars twisting cranks, the weight lifted off of Mami. The fruit quickly retook its spherical form, though now noticeably smaller and with fewer stretch marks. The familiars began another cheerful verse as they cranked the weight higher and higher, drowning out Mami's murmurs and pleas:

_ "Another squeeze should do the trick,  
Though you'll remain quite round and thick--  
With giant tits and puffy cheeks,  
A tub of lard which rarely speaks."_

__"Y-you're gonna feed me now, ri-" The breaks unlocked and the weight fell back on top the gluttonous fruit. Madoka winced as Mami's body was once again squashed down, Mami howling as her breasts overflowed the counter, spilling geysers of juice onto the shop floor. Her remaining appendages, her vestigial hands and feet, popped out of existence--her fingers merged with her bloated palms and wrists, bursting off her gloves as they became useless bulbs that were quickly assimilated into the perfect sphere of her body. Now her bloated face and messy hair, tucked within its divot, were the only reminder of her former humanity, as her massive tits were too much of a mockery to be taken as belonging to an actual woman.

"St-stop this!" Madoka shouted, taking a step towards the platform even as a rain of juice fell all around them. "Stop hurting Mami! She's... she's been through enough!"

Homura grabbed Madoka's arm forcefully. "I already told you, she can't be saved. Being forever juiced for her despair... that is the best fate Mami can hope for... better than most magical girls, even..."

"B-but..."

"Madoka...." a gurgling wheeze emanated from the fruit, as both girls turned to see what little they could of Mami's face. Juice still dribbled down her lips as the weight began lifting off of her, but those lips were shaped into... a smile? "It's... okay... Sayaka too... I'm... sorry I lied to you. Hehe... I'm really not much of a hero of justice, or a friend, really. I just... didn't want to be alone..." The smaller familiars were once again clambering up her bosom to get to her face, some playfully tussling with her ruined drill hair. "I'd say... I don't want you to be hurt, but the truth is... I just don't need you anymore. This life... it suits me. _A place for everything... And everything in its place._"

"This... this can't be true... you weren't meant to be a piece of fruit, Mami!"

Mami sighed wistfully. "We don't always... get to choose what we become, but functionally... this is what I want, really. I don't _want_ to be a hero. I don't _want_ to have any responsibilities. I just want-"

"Fruit for Mistress!" A familiar shouted, raising its stick figure arms in triumph, a call repeated by those around it. A pipe telescoped out from the bottom of the hopper of berries, moving agonizingly slow as Mami could do little more than eye it intently and lap her plump purple lips. After what felt like hours, the end of the pipe hovered over her bosom, allowing her faithful helpers to grab at it and lower it towards her awaiting lips. _"__Bon Appétit!"__  
_  
Mami eagerly wrapped her lips around, even though the pipe barely fit within her mouth--wedged on either side by her fat cheeks. She suckled the hollow tube more greedily than she ever had her mother's breast; her body trembling as she waited for the flow of berries--

And then it began with the helpful flick of a latch by a familiar, a flood of fruit, more than Mami could've imagined, tumbling down the pipe directly into her mouth. No time to lap the berries, let alone chew them, the wave of fruit slid down her throat, gurgling and shaking her body ominously as they dissolved in her stomach. The flow down her gullet wasn't enough, however, and soon berries began filling her mouth anyway, some spurting out the gap between her lips and her pipe. Mami was in heaven; her tongue being bombarded with the luscious sweet and tart flavor, her body filling more and more with fruit. This was... This was...

"They're making her _bigger _again?" Sayaka shouted, though at this point she was completely out of her element. "W-why?"

"She's been stabilized, so we have her in grow-and-squeeze cycle." Kyubey wagged his tail. "Don't worry, her body could never be returned to normal anyways. This is basically just to keep the potency of her despair juices as high as possible. Look at how much we've already collected!" The ring on his back glowed, causing a slot on the side of the base of the machine to open. A sickly vapor rushed out, much thicker than those collected in Mami's apartment, and entered Kyubey's back. It wound like a writhing snake suspended midair, continuing for over a half a minute before it ceased, and the hatch closed.

Before Sayaka could angrily respond, the weight fell once again on the giant fruit. Despite the tight fit of the pipe, bits of fruit splattered out of her mouth like a shotgun blast, yet it wasn't even a moment before Mami was contentedly swallowing fresh fruit once again. Madoka and Sayaka felt sick to their stomachs as the large familiars broke out into another verse:

_"Eat it up, you berry cow.  
This is your existence now.  
No longer will you want or need.  
Nothing to do but endlessly feed!"_

"I think... we all have seen enough," Homura turned away from the fruit as it shamelessly moaned, taking the two shellshocked girls each by the hand.

"Quite right, your friend seems settled in quite nicely, I'll just check back later to extract more of the energy." Kyubey's eyes suddenly darted up to one of the massive hoppers of fruit. "My, it appears we have an interloper."

"Took you dumbasses long enough," A gruff feminine voice called out with a chuckle. Seated on the edge of a hopper was a red-head in an aquamarine jacket and daisy dukes, taking a bite out of an apple.

"Kyoko Sakura," Kyubey mused. "What brings you here today?"

"Well..." She leaped off the shelf, landing gracefully on her feet despite a several story drop. "Was just scouting the edges of Mitakihara when I sense there was a big ol' labyrinth in Mami's place. And I just had to see for myself what the 'Hero of Mitakihara' had gotten herself into." She shot a smirk at the berry currently in the middle of being pressed. "Guess this means this territory is up for grabs then, huh?"

"I suppose so," Kyubey tilted his head. "Though tell me, where exactly did you get this apple?"

"Oh this?" She tossed and caught the apple with one hand. "From a cart in the street. There a problem?"

"Oh, nothing, just that Mami will soon have company."

"W-what's that supposed to mean?" She growled nervously, as her soul gem began to discolor and a bit of red appeared on her nose, with a gaggle of familiars beginning to close in around her...


End file.
